Her Faith
by Eureka-Cross
Summary: ONE SHOT! Di tengah peperangan antara ras Demon melawan manusia dan Elf, Rufus sang demon ditolong oleh seorang manusia misterius. Warning: Rufus x Lime, OOC, Gaje, Typo, dll.


Grand Chase Fanfiction

**Title: Her Faith**

**Pairing: Rufus x Lime**

Genre: Fantasy

.

**Disclaimer: Grand Chase belongs to KOG**

.

Perang. Hal yang tak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Tapi, ketika dua keserakahan bertemu untuk memperebutkan kekuasaan tertinggi, maka perang seolah menjadi satu-satunya jalan bagi mereka untuk memuaskan diri. Orang-orang yang serakah itu samasekali tak memikirkan nasib orang-orang yang tersiksa akibat perang yang mereka timbulkan. Asal menang, semua tak masalah.

.

Aernas, tempat di mana sudah terjadi perang besar di sana selama hampir satu tahun antara bangsa Demon melawan bangsa manusia dan Elf. Di bawah komando Veigas Tierre, semua Demon tunduk pada perintahnya. Tak terkecuali satu demon yang sedang berjalan tergopoh-gopoh di sebuah tanah terbuka dekat medan peperangan. Pakaiannya yang merah serta rambutnya yang bergelombang dipenuhi bercak darah para korbannya. Perut kirinya terluka parah akibat senjata salah satu pasukan manusia yang berhasil dibunuhnya tadi. Kesadarannya perlahan menjauh seiring dengan semakin banyaknya darah yang hilang dari tubuhnya, tapi mata scarletnya menunjukkan tekad masih ingin bertarung. Perlahan, kesadarannya semakin jauh dan jauh hingga ia jatuh di atas tanah terbuka yang hancur itu.

"Sial…!" rutuknya dalam suara yang sangat lemah karena sudah kehilangan banyak energi.

Kemudian kedua mata scarlet itu terpejam untuk waktu yang lama

.

Sebuah suara percik air membangunkan sang demon dari mimpi panjangnya sejak beberapa jam ini. Kedua mata scarlet itu mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperhatikan situasi di sekitarnya. Dia menyimpulkan kalau dia sedang berada di sebuah gua. Tapi di mana tepatnya dia tak tahu juga. Suasana agak gelap dan terasa lembab di sana. Sedetik kemudian dia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah berselimut rapi.

"_Selimut dari mana ini?"_ pikirnya.

Inderanya tiba-tiba merasakan keberadaan manusia di dekatnya. Secara refleks dia menarik salah satu pistol miliknya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke kepala orang asing yang tiba-tiba muncul itu. Orang asing itu hanya terpaku di tempatnya saat mendapat hadiah todongan pistol tepat di kepalanya. Ia tidak bersuara dan demon itu tak bias melihat wajahnya karena tertutup jubah lusuh, tapi inderanya tak ragu lagi kalau orang ini adalah manusia. Dilihat dari sekeranjang tanaman obat dan seember air yang dibawanya, sepertinya manusia inilah yang sudah merawatnya. Sebuah pertanyaan langsung meluncur di benaknya; _Kenapa bi__s__a ada manusia menolong demon seperti dirinya yang notabenenya adalah musuh?_

Meski bingung, sang demon tidak menarik pistolnya dari kepala sang manusia, "Siapa kamu? Kenapa kamu menolongku?"

Sang demon yang bernama Rufus melihat sekelebat senyum di wajah manusia misterius itu. Tak ada suara keluar dari mulutnya. Tanpa bicara apapun lagi, manusia itu berbalik pergi. Desir angin membawa aroma parfum lemon dari tubuh manusia itu yang sukses ditangkap oleh indera Rufus yang lebih tajam dari manusia biasa. Dilihatnya manusia itu berdiri di mulut gua dan melihat kanan kiri, seperti sedang mengamati keadaan. Setelah beberapa menit, manusia itu kembali menghampiri dirinya. Kali ini dia tidak sembarangan mendekat. Sepertinya dia tahu kalau Rufus bukan orang yang senang didekati lewat pengalamannya ditodong pistol barusan.

Rufus menangkap maksud dari isyarat jari manusia itu bahwa dia ingin mengobati luka di perutnya. Tawaran yang ditanggapi dingin oleh Rufus.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuanmu!" tolaknya ketus.

Tanpa diduga, Rufus mendapat satu jitakan keras di kepalanya. Membuat ringisan pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Sekarang, bahkan tanpa menunggu izin dari Rufus, manusia itu bergerak merangsek padanya dan mulai membuka pakaian Rufus untuk mengobati luka di perutnya. Sebenarnya bias saja Rufus menembak kepala orang itu selagi berada di dekatnya, tapi entah kenapa tangannya tak lagi mau menodongkan pistol kepadanya.

.

Sudah tiga hari Rufus dirawat oleh manusia misterius itu. Dan sudah tiga hari pula manusia misterius itu rutin datang pagi dan sore hanya untuk menemuinya dan memastikan kalau lukanya sudah membaik. Sudah tiga hari pula, manusia itu terus menyembunyikan wajah dan suaranya dari Rufus. Memang penasaran, tapi Rufus berusaha untuk tidak mengacaukan privasi orang itu, karena manusia itu juga menghargai privasinya yang tak suka didekati sembarangan orang.

Hari ini manusia itu kembali dating menemuinya. Didengarnya desah lega orang itu ketika melihat luka di perut Rufus sudah pulih.

"Kenapa kamu lega?" tanya Rufus, tak bias menahan rasa penasarannya. "Kalau aku pulih, aku akan bisa membunuh teman-temanmu. Apa kamu lupa kalau aku ini demon juga?"

Dari gelapnya jubah manusia itu, Rufus bias tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya sedang bertatapan. Kilatan emerald terlihat di balik gelapnya jubah sang manusia. Saat itulah, untuk sekilas Rufus bisa melihat siluet wajah sang manusia yang rambutnya hampir sehijau matanya. Ada kilau yang aneh di mata itu. Kilau yang bagai kerlip bintang di mata demonnya yang sudah terbiasa dengan kegelapan.

Manusia itu mengisyaratkan pada Rufus untuk menyerahkan salah satu tangannya agar dia bisa menulis pesan di sana. Dengan segan, Rufus menuruti permintaan manusia itu.

Ketika tangan mereka bersentuhan, Rufus bias merasakan kehangatan tangan manusia misterius tersebut. Kehangatan aneh yang tak pernah dia rasakan dari siapapun sebelumnya. Sekali lagi, Rufus mencium aroma parfum yang dikenakan manusia itu. Aroma lemon segar sesegar hutan sejuk di benua tempat tinggal para Elf…dulu…

Perlahan, manusia itu menuliskan serangkaian huruf yang tak terlihat yang hanya bisa dimengerti oleh dirnya dan Rufus seorang. Rufus terbelalak kaget setelah manusia itu selesai menuliskan pesannya karena jelas sekali pesan itu berbunyi..

"_Aku percaya padamu."_

"Percaya? Jangan konyol! Membuka wajahmu padaku saja kamu tidak mau! Apa itu bisa dihitung sebagai percaya padaku?"

Manusia itu membalas, _"Yah__…__aku memang belum bis__a__ percaya padamu sepenuhnya karena kamu demon, tapi setidaknya__…__kalau keadaan berbalik dan kamu jadi membunuh teman-temanku, aku yang akan menanggung semua rasa bersalah ini sendirian. Karena aku yang bertanggung jawab menolongmu,"_

Kedua mata scarlet itu menyipit mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari manusia yang bahkan tak teralu dikenalnya. Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari manusia itu ketika mengukir pesan di telapak tangannya. Manusia itu benar-benar berniat memikul semua tanggung jawab di pundaknya. Semua resiko dibenci oleh seluruh teman-temannya.

Benar-benar manusia yang aneh.

"Jadi … kamu menolongku tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temanmu? Selama tiga hari ini?" Tanya Rufus.

Manusia itu mengangguk, lalu ia menulis lagi, "_Sekarang karena kamu sudah pulih, aku sudah tidak punya tanggung jawab padamu. Kamu pun__…__sudah ingin cepat berperang lagi, kan?"_

Setelah menulis pesan itu di tangannya, manusia itu pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya. Hanya dengan sebuah lambaian tangan sebagai ucapan selamat tinggal. Rufus bahkan tidak membalas lambaian tangan itu. Ia hanya termangu di tempatnya karena terlalu heran. Angin yang berhembus ke dalam gua sekali lagi mengirimkan aroma parfum lemon sang penolongnya. Seolah berpesan padanya agar tak melupakan aroma parfum yang begitu harum itu. Satu-satunya pengenal akan siapa yang menolongnya.

.

Beberapa hari setelah kondisi Rufus pulih, demon itu seperti menjadi orang yang berbeda. Ia tak lagi bertempur di garis depan. Ia lebih sering jadi pengamat situasi saja di garis belakang atau jadi mata-mata. Bertarung pun hanya sekedar melukai musuh-musuhnya saja tanpa membunuh mereka. Dia jadi orang yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Sejujurnya, sesuatu seperti menohoknya setiap kali dia mencoba menyerang musuh manusianya. Ia merasa punya hutang budi pada ras lemah itu. Berkat penolong misterius itu, prinsipnya jadi diputar balikkan. Perubahan sikapnya ini membuat semua teman-temannya sesama demon bingung. Tapi tak ada satu pun yang berani bertanya. Semua lebih memilih diam saja dan membiarkan sang demon dari Haros melakukan apa yang dia mau.

Tapi, yang namanya perang, tak mungkin tak pernah menerima tugas di garis depan lagi. Begitu pula dengan Rufus. Hari ini dia dapat tugas untuk menyerang langsung pasukan garis depan para manusia. Rufus menerima tugas itu dengan senang hati karena kebetulan dia juga ingin menyingkirkan perasaan tak enak ini dari dirinya. Agar tak ada lagi beban dalam membunuh musuh-musuhnya.

Sayangnya, tak semudah itu Rufus menyingkirkan perasaan itu. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu, dia masih saja tak membunuh satu manusia pun. Dia hanya melukai atau menyingkirkan mereka saja. Sedangkan tugas membunuh jadi terlempar ke pasukan dan teman-temannya.

"_Kenapa? Ada apa denganku? Kenapa bayangan manusia itu tak bi__s__a menghilang dari benakku?" __t_anya Rufus kebingungan_._

Di sela pertarungan itu, hidung Rufus yang tajam mencium aroma parfum lemon segar yang taka sing bagi inderanya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala penjuru untuk mencari arah aroma harum segar itu.

"Tolong segera bawa prajurit yang terluka ke sini!"

Seorang manusia berambut hijau dengan mata hijau berkilau dan baju zirah yang didominasi warna putih tampak repot merawat para prajurit yang terluka jauh di luar medan perang di sana. Mata hijau gadis muda itu mengingatkan Rufus akan mata hijau dari manusia penolongnya yang misterius. Tidak salah lagi. Roma parfum ini datang dari gadis itu.

Gawatnya, gadis itu berada terlalu dekat dengan garis depan pertempuran. Dan … ada satu demon yang hendak menyerangnya dari belakang. Gawat! Sepertinya gadis itu tak sadar!

Dengan gerakan cepat yang tak bias disamai oleh banyak demon sekalipun, Rufus beringsut dan berdiri di hadapan gadis itu. Dengan eyeteethnya, dia menembak tewas demon yang hendak menyerang gadis itu. Sang gadis yang baru sadar kalau dia akan diserang, hanya bisa termangu seperti orang bodoh tatkala melihat demon yang ingin menyerangnya jatuh dengan luka peluru tepat di kepalanya. Dia menoleh dan kedua mata emerald dan scarlet itu pun saling itu memandang sang demon dengan heran.

"Ke-kenapa kamu menolongku?" tanyanya polos setengah waspada padanya.

"Pertanyaan yang sama yang juga kuajukan padamu tempo hari," jawab Rufus dingin.

Gadis itu terbelalak kaget. Sepertinya benar dugaan Rufus. Gadis itulah yang menolongnya. Da sepertinya gadis itu juga belum melupakannya.

"Rufus, apa yang kamu lakukan? Cepat bunuh dia!" Salah satu prajurit demon memerintahkannya.

Rufus hanya diam saja. Bergeming di tempatnya.

"Oi Rufus! Apa kamu berpihak pada manusia itu hah?! Kamu mencoba berkhianat?!" hardik prajurit demon itu. Semakin lama semakin banyak demon mengelilingi mereka. Semua memandang Rufus curiga dengan senjata siaga di tangan.

Rufus menghela napas, "Sejak kapan aku bilang aku memihak kalian?" Rufus menarik eyeteethnya. Mata scarletnya mendelik seluruh demon yang mengepungnya. "Aku memihak siapapun yang aku pilih!"

Rufus mengarahkan eyeteethnya ke langit. Di atas sana, muncul portal dimensi, "Make it Rain!" Rufus menembakkan peluru ke portal dimensi itu dan sebagai balasannya, ratusan peluru langsung menghujani pasukn demon yang menepungnya.

Dalam satu menit, pasukan demon itu musnah tanpa tersisa satu pun. Di tengah gelimpangan mayat, Rufus berdiri dengan angkuhnya sementara sang gadis yang tak tersentuh peluru sedikit pun memandang semua mayat yang tergeletak di sekelilingnya dengan pandangan ngeri.

Sekali lagi, kedua mata itu bertemu.

.

Setelah peperangan mereda, Rufus dan sang gadis duduk berdua di bawah sebatang pohon yang sudah kehilangan air kehidupannya. Tak ada siapapun di tempat itu kecuali mereka.

"Jadi…kamu mau memihak kami?" tanya sang gadis.

"Sudah kubilang kan, aku memihak siapa yang aku pilih," jawab Rufus. "Kamu bisa katakan, untuk saat ini aku berpihak padamu,"

Mendengar jawaban itu, sang gadis tersenyum, "Siapa namamu?"

"Rufus Wilde," jawab Rufus.

"Namaku LimeSerenity," jawab sang gadis yang ternyata bernama Lime. Meski sebenarnya Rufus tak pernah menanyakan namanya.

Teringat sesuatu, semburat warna muncul di wajah Rufus. Membuat wajah pucat demon itu sedikit berwarna dan membuang pandangannya kea rah lain.

"Terima kasih untuk tempo hari … Lime … " ucapnya dalam volume yang sangat pelan.

"Sama-sama…" jawab Lime ramah.

"Tak akan kubiarkan satu pun demon menyentuhmu," kata Rufus. "Kau bisa pegang kata-kataku,"

Mendengar kalimat tak biasa itu, semburat merah muncul di wajah putih Lime. Dia memandang Rufus heran, "Rufus, hm…maksud ucapanmu barusan itu…"

Seolah baru menyadari apa yang diucapkannya, Rufus ikut membuang pandangannya ke arah lain, "Ah! Lupakan saja!" omelnya.

Lime hanya tertawa melihat Rufus sementara demon itu masih membuang pandangannya.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga fanfic pertama author di GC. Ja, minna, jangan hakimi author kalau masih banyak salah ya! Author minta masukannya lewat review minna sekalian! Ja mata ne!


End file.
